Once Upon A Time: Revenge of the Fallen
by IAMONLYLOVE1925
Summary: When an unknown villain resurrects the vanquished enemies of residents who reside in Story Brooke, Maine, heroes of the small town go on a quest to end them once more. Who is this unknown villain? Why would he or she bring back all of the people that the citizens of this town fought so hard to defeat? Is this villain be someone we have already faced or is there someone new in town
1. Missing Evidence

"Aw, don't worry David we'll find her. She probably just went to the mall with Ruby or something and lost track of time." Neal said rubbing David's back.

Nearly the entire town had gathered at Snow and David's loft when news broke that Snow White had gone missing. Most of the visitors had gone out searching for her while the rest stayed and made phone calls. Now it seemed as though everyone was out searching.

David sat in an arm chair with his hands in his head. "Why her? Why Snow?" he asked. David was barefoot and dressed in white a long sleeved linen button up shirt, ripped, dark jeans and his hair was muffled from his constant pulling and running his hands through it.

"Don't worry David, we'll find her. We will always find her." Said Emma reassuringly. Usually these words gave David peace of mind, but there was something entirely different about tonight, something that was tangible to all of those who were involved.

Emma did her best to put on a brave face for her father but on the inside she was reeling. She was grateful that her husband was here with her. Neal had been her rock from the very beginning of all this mess.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" yelled Henry who had been sitting on the steps quietly in his gray sweatshirt and batman pajama bottoms.

It was Gold, Belle, Evangeline and Edmond.

"Grandpa Gold!" Henry exclaimed with a smile.

Mr. Gold ruffled his grandsons' hair. "Hello Henry." He said with a fond smile.

Henry went on to greet Belle, Edmond and his favorite and only aunt. "Aunty Christina!" Henry said referring to Evangeline by the name given to her when the curse took place.

"Henry!" she said hugging him. Christina then turned her attention to the adults in the room, "What's going on?" she said seriously.

"Oh, like you don't know." Neal said with a wolfish grin.

Evangeline stuck her tongue out at him like a three year old at her older brother. "I was trying to be courteous."

David jumped up from his chair and rushed over Gold and Christina, "Please tell me you know something anything."

Mr. Gold looked at his daughter, "I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary. Christy?"

"I don't know. It's—"

"Just tell me that I will see my wife again." David said cutting Evangeline off.

Evangeline closed her eyes and opened them again. Her eyes that were once a deep brown—much like her father's—were now a glowing fierce blue. Edmond stood beside her protectively holding her hand with both of his.

Christina closed her eyes and then opened them again—this time they were their original color of brown. She blinked a twice more processing what she had now knew.

"Well?" David said impatiently.

Edmond looked at David angrily. David looked back at him apologetically. Edmond reverted his eyes back to his wife.

"I don't see…we'll know much of anything really." Evangeline said starring at David as though she were looking at something far away.

"So you don't see or know anything?" asked Neal.

"No." she said apologetically.

Emma threw her hands up exasperatedly, "Great! So what the heck does that mean?" Neal put his hands on Emma's shoulders and kissed her right temple. Again Emma was thankful for her husbands' presence.

"I don't know, someone or something is blocking me. All I know is that something is coming. Something that I don't think any of us are ready for."

"What do you mean?" Edmond asked.

"I mean that whatever is coming, whatever it is that we'll have to face, will be our biggest challenge yet." Evangeline's eyes glowed brightly again and went back to normal.

"What?" asked Edmond.

"Nothing. Robin and Regina are coming."

Edmond stood behind Christina and put his left arm protectively around her waist and brought her right hand up to his lips using his free hand.

There was a knock at the door. Emma went to the door and opened it.

"Regina." Emma said sternly.

"Miss—"

"Mrs." Neal corrected.

"Mrs. Cassidy." Regina said pointedly. Neal smiled goofily.

"Won't you come in?" Neal said happily.

"Thank you." said Regina.

Robin was one step behind her smiling at Neal and Regina's encounter. His grin was so infectious Emma couldn't help but return it.

"Emma, Baelfire, Henry, Charming, Mr. Gold, Belle, Edmond, Evangeline." He said panting playfully.

Regina smirked at him.

David raced across the room to Regina. "What the hell did you do with my wife?!" he screamed.

Robin stepped between them protectively. "I understand your upset, David but that is no reason to take it out the people who are trying to help you."

David staggered back into the arm chair as tears filled his eyes. "I'm sorry. I just can't live without her." He said apologetically.

"And you won't have to for that much longer. We'll find her." Said Belle with a loving smile.

"Belle's right." Said Evangeline.

Evangeline walked over to where Charming sat in the arm chair with his face in his hands.

"David, I need you to focus, was Mary Margaret doing anything out of the ordinary before she disappeared? When was the last time you saw her and where? Do you know of anyone who might want to hurt her?"

"What's the point? You said you don't know." He said hopelessly.

"David please cooperate. Even though someone is blocking Evangeline the slightest piece of information could help. The same goes for Mr. Gold." Said Edmond.

David pulled his face out of his hands and sighed. "Okay, fine. Snow…Snow has been weird for a few weeks now. Her behavior, the way she carried herself, was almost robotic."

"Robotic?" asked Christina.

"Oh, great! My mother has been turned into a robot!" exclaimed Emma

"No, Emma I don't think she's a robot but I do think someone used a duplicate spell on her. And if you say she's been acting strange for a few weeks then who knows how long she's been missing." Said Evangeline.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Emma.

Christina cocked her head to the side and squinted her eyes as though she were in deep thought. Mr. Gold, Edmond and Baelfire also cocked their heads to the side.

Evangeline shook her head as though she were shaking away a disturbing thought. "David do you think you could show me exactly where Snow was sitting."

David jumped grabbed Christina's hand and dragged her through the front door and down the steps, not stopping until they were outside. Finally Charming let go and pointed to the very spot where Mary Margaret had been sitting earlier.

"Right there." He said pointing and panting heavily.

"You're sure?" she cocking her head to the side once again and conjuring some shoes and socks for David's bare feet.

"Positive."

By this time the others had filed out of the building and were standing on the curb, behind Evangeline and Charming.

Christina crouched down to the spot David had led her to and on the sidewalk. Nothing. Then she stood up straight and stepped onto the street and crouched down again. Suddenly, something caught her eye.

"Find anything?" he asked excitedly.

"David what was Mary Margaret wearing when she disappeared."

"A dress with flowers on them and white trim, white flat shoes, and a light pink sweater. Why?"

Christina reached into the storm drain and pulled out the bottom half of a light pink cashmere sweater.


	2. Sewer Discoveries

Emma gasped and fell into Neal's' arms. No one had ever seen her so broken, so helpless before. She had always been so brave and strong. Belle put her face into Rumple's' neck, clutching the lapels of his pea coat. Rumple put his arms around her comfortingly. Henry grasped his Regina's waist and sobbed softly. Regina put one hand around her son and used the other to grasp Robin Hood's arm. Robin hugged both Regina and Henry protectively.

"Who would do this?" Emma cried.

"What does this mean Christina?"

"Well there's good and bad bad news is that there was a struggle." Emma and Charming gasped. Charming dropped to his knees and Neal held Emma tighter.

"And the good news?" Regina questioned.

Christina stood up straight. "The good news is now we have evidence and a way to track her."

"A tracking spell! Gold—" started Emma.

"Sorry dearie, we don't have time to go back to the shop. Time is on the essence."

Evangeline lifted the pink cloth to her nose. "Edmond?" she said holding it out for him to smell. "Do you recognize the scent?" she asked softly.

"No." he answered.

They looked into each other's' eyes and started forward. "Come." Said Edmond.

Regina, Emma, Neal, Robin, Henry, Mr. Gold, Belle and David followed Christina and Edmond down the dark streets of Story Brooke, stopping in front of the library/ clock tower.

"Why are we stopped here?" asked Belle.

"Because this is where the trail ends." Said Edmond.

"What trail?" Henry asked.

"Her scent trail." Said Christina.

"Wait, you followed her scent here?" asked Emma.

"Yes." Christina said stiffly.

"How? I thought you were vampire. I thought that only Ruby's and Granny's thing. You know…because of the wolf thing."

"Let's just say Granny and Ruby aren't the only wolves you know. And vampires also have excellent sense of smell." Edmond said flashing his teeth.

Neal cocked his head to the side. "Hey, Papa, are you a wolf?" he asked.

Belle looked at her husband expectantly, anticipating her husband's response.

He looked down at his wife and smiled a tiny smile and then looked to his son. "No."

"Am I a wolf?" he asked smiling.

Mr. Gold returned Baelfire's grin, "No. And thank goodness, I don't think I could ever go through that again."

Christina turned around and pouted at her father, "I wasn't that bad…was I?"

"Yes." He said.

Evangeline then turned her attention back to the trail of Mary Margaret's scent. She took the pink cloth out of her pocket and sniffed it once more. Her eyes glowed blue once again. Christina bent down to the sewer drain in front of them and patted it loudly.

Edmond bent down and took the top off of the sewer drain and threw it to the side. "Are you sure?" he asked her.

Evangeline nodded and without warning jumped into the sewer drain. Edmond followed. There was a loud pang when they each landed. "Are you coming?" Edmond asked.

Mr. Gold stood in front of the crowd that was still standing on the street. When everyone nodded he snapped his fingers and under a puff of purple smoke Mr. Gold, Belle, Emma, Henry, Baelfire, Charming, Regina and Robin all appeared underground in the sewage drain.

In the sewage drain, above them was the hole that Edmond and Evangeline had jumped through and a steel ladder that was attached to it. In the sewer, there were two wide platforms on either side of the icky sewage water that flowed between them.

"Gosh it stinks in here!" Emma exclaimed.

"Well it is the sewer!" said Robin with a dashing smile.

Regina blushed slightly.

Evangeline conjured a ball of fire in her hand for light and started walking forward with Edmond beside her, his hand around her waist.

"Maybe it isn't such a good idea that Henry is here." said Regina looking down at her son.

Evangeline's eyes went back to their usual color of brown. "Well it's a little too late for that." She said looking back at Regina. "Don't worry we won't let anything happen to him."

Christina's eyes shone blue again and the group continued their walk in silence, though occasionally one of the couples would strike a small conversation about nothing in particular. Henry and David would sigh and ask: "Are we there yet?" and "How much further?"

"Are you two still following her scent or what?" Emma asked.

"No, the sewer has far too many…odors, making it next to impossible to track Mary Margaret by scent. So Christina is using her gift to track her."

"I thought she was blocked. And by the way if you wanted to block Christina's gift how would you go about doing that?" Said Regina

"Don't tell her anything!" Christina hissed.

Edmond smiled lovingly at his wife, "It's very complicated, Christina is being blocked but Snow White's scent and the sweater piece must have been powerful enough to help her penetrate through the shield that is blocking her. It's very difficult to explain."

Christina pulled herself to an abrupt halt, her eyes returning to their natural color. She squinted her eyes looking to the other side of the platform.

Edmond cocked his head to the side, "What is that?"

"I don't see anything." Henry said.

Edmond gracefully leaped to the other side of the platform and crouched down. "Can I have some light over here please?" he asked softly.

Evangeline moved the fireball she'd conjured earlier closer to where her husband stood crouched down.

"NO!" screamed David.


	3. Is This The End?

David dropped to his knees with tears spilling out of his eyes. Emma gasped and fell into Neal, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Is she…?" Regina asked mortified.

Edmond sighed, "I believe so."

"No!" Emma cried, "Mother!"

Henry and Neal held onto Emma, comforting and consoling her the best way they knew how. Belle hid her face in Rumple's chest as she sobbed and Regina held on tightly to Robin.

Both Regina, Evangeline and Rumple were not able to look away from Snow White's pale, lifeless body. Snow's body had bruises covering every visible part of her skin she had been brutally beaten and her lips were blue so she had been drowned as well. It was obvious she had suffered a great deal before her untimely demise.

Christina cocked her head to the side and squinted. Something wasn't right. She jumped across the disgusting water to join her husband. She crouched down over Mary Margaret and ran her hand over the air above her body. The blue magic shivered around her. Rumple and Christina breathed a sigh of relief.

"What does that mean?" asked Edmond.

"It means that this not Snow White." Said Evangeline.

"What?" Emma said meekly.

"This isn't your mother. It's a duplicate." Rumple said.

Emma and David smiled, there is still hope that Snow may be alive somewhere.

Belle—who was wiping away her tears with a handkerchief Gold conjured for her—frowned, "But why the duplicate? Why would someone do this? To throw us off?"

"Maybe." Neal said.

"But wait, duplicate? Evangeline, I thought that was your spell and your spell alone." asked Regina.

"That it is, but it doesn't stop others from trying." said Christina.

"Charming!" called out a familiar, feminine voice.

David's head snapped up. The entire group turned their heads in the direction of the voice. And there on the platform shaking with tears gushing down from her eyes was Mary Margaret Blanchard.


	4. Fight & Defend

"Snow!" David cried. Charming scrambled to his feet awkwardly and ran down the platform and scooped his wife into his arms and swung her around.

"You found me! I was so scared, I thought you'd never come!" said Snow as she cried soaking her husband's shirt with her tears.

David leaned down and kissed his wife passionately.

Emma raised her head up from Baelfire's chest and cried tears of joy—her mother was safe. She wanted very much to run into her mother's arms and never let go but her legs were like Jell-O so all she could do was smile and laugh.

Edmond and Evangeline leaped back onto the other side of the platform. Edmond held Evangeline's hand and smiled at David and Snow whereas Evangeline studied Snow's appearance carefully.

Snow White's hair is a mess, her makeup was smeared and mascara is streaming down her face. Her clothes are ripped and she is slightly hunched over as though she's either been performing hard labor or sleeping on the floor, there are marks on her ankles and wrists, which are terribly swollen just like the false corpse that still lie on the opposite platform she is terribly bruised, though not as much as the corpse and she is limping terribly, her leg is obviously either broken or at least fractured.

Snow White's appearance tugged at Christina's heart strings, it reminded her of the violent life she had once lived before she'd found Rumple. Her stomach twisted in agony at the thought of delicate Mary Margaret Blanchard enduring that kind of torture. _What on earth could Mary Margaret have done so terrible to deserve that? _Evangeline thought. Evangeline squeezed her husband's hand so tight that it would have broken a human hand. Edmond looked at her with worry.

Everyone smiled at Snow and Charming. Rumple looks down at his daughter whose eyes are glowing again and then suddenly stopped. Evangeline's jaw drops and her eyes widened in horror.

"Christina, what is it?" asks Rumplestiltskin asks taking his daughter's free hand.

Everyone turned to stare at Christina as she bit her lip hesitantly, "It's a setup—we have to get out of here _now!" _

As if on cue the duplicate of Snow White melts and greenish figure with rocky features, long dread locks and two tusk like teeth sticking out of his mouth is revealed.

"Trolls." said David and Mary Margaret as two more rose out of the water.

"I thought you defeated the trolls." Said Henry shakily to David and Snow.

"So did I." said David as he withdrew his sword from its place on his hip. Edmond and Neal followed suit withdrawing their swords as they both stepped protectively in front of their wives.

Robin retrieved his bow and an arrow from their places on his back and took aim. Emma stood on her feet, sword in hand as she prepared to fight. Rumple instinctively placed Belle and his grandson behind him as he and Regina conjured fireballs ready to aim.

The first troll hopped up from the platform where he was laying, in his mouth was a small dagger that spat into his hand. While two more hideous trolls rose out of the water with ease, each armed with daggers.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here boys?" said the first in a deep raspy voice.

"We could say the same about you." said Evangeline stepping forward, "You might wanna quit now because in case you're too stupid to notice, you're out numbered darling." She said with a devilish smile.

Of course, the vicious beasts ignored her warning and trudged through to disgusting water to other side of the where our heroes stood awaiting the oncoming attack. Rumple threw his smoldering ball of fire for the first troll only for it vanish as it hit the troll.

Rumple looked at his hand confused. _That should have worked, that troll should be ash right now,_ Rumple thought.

Everyone but Christina looked at the Dark One with worry and confusion.

The troll, laughed at the sorcerers failed attempt to destroy him, "That's not going to work this time." The other trolls joined the first in his laughter.

"Their immune to magic. Whomever brought them back is using magic to protect them."

The first troll wasted no time as he threw his dagger at Evangeline. The dagger was just inches away from hitting her when it stopped in midair.

"Oh, darling you really shouldn't have done that." She said with a smirk. And without so much as lifting her hand, Evangeline sent the knife flying into the chest of the troll who threw it. The senseless beast fell dead into the water.

"You're going to pay for that wench!" yelled the third troll. "Come on let's get 'em!" he said.

Edmond's blood boiled in reaction the monster's remarks toward his beloved Evangeline. Wasting no time Edmond jumped angrily across the disgusting water, scooping up the troll who made ignorant remark against his wife by the neck as he went along. When they landed Edmond used all of his strength and pushed the troll into the brick wall behind them. The troll hollered in pain. Both the sounds of trolls' skull cracking against the brick and his cries of agony echoed throughout the sewer.

Edmond smiled at his pain and cocked his head to the side as he tightened his grip around the monstrous beast's neck, leaving the troll gasping for breath. "You know, a brute like you of all people should learn some manners. Especially when conversing with a lady, even more so when conversing with a lady like that." He said darkly as he took the trolls' head in both hands and turned it forcefully snapping it with ease.

The former count let the beast slump lifelessly to the floor and turned to join the others on the other side of the sewer.

Evangeline hugged her husband and kissed him passionately, "Are you alright?" she asked her eyes wide and lips pouted.

"I'm fine." he said in an attempt to ease her worry.

Just as our heroes began to breathe their sigh of relief a low rumbling5 was heard from the far end of the sewer.

Edmond's head was the first to turn, as he locked eyes with a massive black werewolf with yellow irises. For a moment Edmond contemplated trying to reason with the wolf but he could see in its eyes that this animal was out for blood.

As if reading Edmond's thoughts the wolf licked its nose and began to trotted towards the group arrogantly.

Edmond turned to Gold, "Gold you need to get everyone out of here, this isn't going to be pretty."

Mr. Gold nodded and with the subtle snap of his fingers, he, Belle, Regina, Robin, Henry, Charming, Snow, Emma and Neal were all back at the loft awaiting the return of Edmond and Evangeline.

Edmond crouched down ready to pounce when suddenly a familiar figure caught his eye. "Oh no. Evangeline you need to get out of here."

She simply laughed at the notion, "If you think I'm leaving you, you're insane."

Edmond broke his position and walked over to her. His tall frame towered over her barely 5'1 stature. "Then call me insane."

"I do. But I'm still not leaving you." she put one small freshly manicured hand over his heart. She could feel his distress coursing through her body, she could feel fear of something happening to her.

"I could always use magic to send you back." he threatened.

"And I could always use magic, to come back." she challenged.

He rolled his eyes frustrated, putting his forehead against hers and sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know." she shrugged her shoulders making him laugh.

Edmond pulled away from her and sighed as he focused his attention back on the unknown female wolf. But just as Edmond and Evangeline were beginning to sink into their readying positions, the wolf's' ears perked up and she left the way she came without a glance back.

The couple rose with puzzled looks on their faces. "What was that all about?" asked Edmond.

He then turned meeting the fierce glowing eyes of his wife. He rushed to her side at lightning speed, taking both of her hands in his.

She gasped when it was over and her eye color went back to normal.

"What is it?"

"It was a test. A diversion." she said breathing hard. "We have to go, we have to tell the others."

He could see and feel her worry, her fear for what was to happen next.

Edmond raised a hand and put his thumb and forefinger together, preparing to use magic to get them to higher ground. "Wait! No magic, let's walk. I feel like we should walk."

"Okay."

And so they did. Edmond stared at his wife while she stared ahead as though she were focusing on something far away. And then they saw them.

"Well, well, well. And so we meet again." said the first troll.

"Thought you'd gotten rid of us didn't you?" said the second.

"Yeah!" said the third.

Christina simply rolled her eyes and sighed, releasing Edmond's hand for she already knew what was to come next.

Edmond at lightning speed each of troll's necks then returned to Evangeline and they continued walking.

"You wanted to continue walking just for those leeches?" he asked.

"No." she laughed.

They continued to walk in silence, Edmond surveying his surroundings, looking for anything out of the ordinary whereas Christina continued to stare ahead.

"Evangeline." called out an all too familiar voice.

The two stopped dead in their tracks and unwillingly turned around to meet the eyes of Evangeline's oldest sister and Robin Hood's former wife, Marian.


End file.
